


When They Need Each Other, Christmas

by ThatWildWolf



Series: When I Need You [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode: 2011 Xmas The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe, F/M, Feel-good, Light-Hearted, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWildWolf/pseuds/ThatWildWolf
Summary: Set during The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe. Light Christmas-themed fluff of my OTP.Again, this is the creation of my fourteen-year-old self, so be advised, it's not completely professional.





	When They Need Each Other, Christmas

 

Christmas!

He really liked Christmas, although he wasn't completely sure why. (As far as he was aware, he usually spent the holiday fighting some alien threat to the Earth.) But he still had to admit that there _was_ something in the season that just made his hearts sing in joy.

Humming along to some catchy Christmas song playing from a nearby car, the Doctor enthusiastically made his way down the snow-covered Bannerman Road in London. Everything was so beautiful in the winter setting. Yes, he liked it. Snow on Gallifrey was nothing like this amazing white powder. It was fascinating just how big a difference it made to the overall image of the neighbourhood. Of course, the Christmas decorations on every house and streetlight in sight played a part in it as well, but these were just the finishing touches. Snow was the real deal.

The Time Lord smiled, noticing a happy family gathered by a table and conversing lively through the window of one of the houses he passed. He had purposefully chosen the long way and parked the TARDIS a few streets away to get in the mood. Also, he didn't want the presence of his ship to give him away. He was kind of hoping to actually surprise his friend.

"Merry Christmas," a pedestrian said to him as they passed. He didn't know the woman at all, and she probably likewise had no idea who he was, and that just made it even more so beautiful.

"Merry Christmas!" He replied cheerfully. It was really easy to get into the Christmas spirit. It also helped that this year, there was no alien invasion during Christmas. Sure, earlier that day, he did have a bit of a... situation, but that was in the 1940s, which was around seventy years ago for the time zone he was currently in. There was no sign of conflict, just this warm feeling inside of him which grew with every step he took.

He supposed it maybe _was_ a bit cold, and regretted not having taken an overcoat after all. The only additional pieces of clothing he was wearing were just the red woolen scarf he hastily draped around his neck while exiting the TARDIS and a matching bobble hat. He was, however, prepared in an other sense. He grinned like a schoolboy as he thought about how Sarah's face will look when she opens her present.

He slipped on a frozen puddle and for a moment feared he would fall, but after waving his arms about a bit, he managed to regain his balance. He laughed out loud, and froze as the sound of his laughter echoed in the mostly empty street. No one looked at him, but he still felt a bit embarrassed. He hadn't been laughing like that for a while, so it was somewhat difficult for him to embrace how _easy_ it was to just enjoy being happy.

He walked up to Sarah's house and knocked on the door with a grin. This was going to be such a surprise to her. Oh _Doctor, you exceed yourself_ , he mused. _She's going to be so happy to see me._ Sure enough, the door soon opened to reveal Sarah Jane, dressed in a white-and-red woolen sweater. She looked him over. He was dressed in his usual tweed'n'jeans getup, with an addition of a long red scarf and a bobble hat of the same colour. He also appeared to be wearing, very much out of character for him, a small backpack.

As soon as the door opened, he grinned widely as though it was Christmas - which it was - and for a moment looked at her with his happiest surprised-you-didn't-I look.

Sarah barely spared him a glare.

"You've got a lot of nerve."

She slammed the door shut.

The Doctor stood motionless, staring ahead with complete lack of comprehension.

"...What did I do wrong?" He wondered aloud. It had seemed an easy enough task: spend Christmas with friends. Of course, he probably didn't take into account the reaction he would receive from said friends, taking that they still thought he was dead. _Note to self: play it out better with Rory and Amy_. Hopefully he would remember.

The door opened abruptly, almost knocking him over as he slipped on the thin layer of ice that covered the ground beneath his feet. Sarah poked her head out of the house.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She said almost accusingly.

"Then... I can come in?" He hesitated.

She basically pulled him inside the house, then into a warm hug.

"Of course you can!" She gave him a playful push, all the while managing to sound as though she was scolding a child. Which, taking their physical age difference, looked possible. "What a thing to say. There's always a place for you, you know." He took off his hat and scarf, and wiped the snow off his shoes as she went on, leading him towards the living room. "Because I can never predict whether you'd come or not, so it's always a bit fuzzy when it comes to fitting you into everything, but we'll manage. You can take Luke's room if you're staying overnight, Luke will sleep in the attic or on the coach, unless you've parked the TARDIS nearby - no, you can't have, I didn't hear the noise..." While she was busy talking, he took the opportunity to look around. Not much has changed since his last visit, except for the fact that everything was more Christmas-y now. It wasn't just about the decorations, but there was also that special feeling in the air. He breathed in, enjoying the smell of oranges and ginger. "Are you staying overnight?"

The question caught him off guard, so he quickly mumbled the first thing that came to his mind.

"I brought presents."

Sarah seemed to beam.

"Great! I actually have one for you- Well, I prepare a present for you every year, because one can never know when you'll decide to visit..."

"Every year?" His hearts sank as the now-familiar feeling of guilt returned.

She levelled a glare at him, suddenly dead serious.

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" He questioned, perplexed.

"Don't you even dare do that face," she warned and for a moment sounded so threatening that he wasn't sure if she was just pretending or really was angry at him. "Do not even try to blame yourself for whatever I decide to do." He looked down gloomily, but she grabbed his hand in two of her significantly warmer ones, making him look up at her. Her eyes were shining, but it - thankfully - didn't look like she was about to cry. "This is my life and it is my place to decide who I want to share it with. You have no right to feel guilty about it, do you hear me?"

He shook his head with a sad smile. He thought that sometimes she forgot that he was still so much older than her.

"Sarah-" He began, his voice full of affection although still indulgent, but she cut him off.

"I want it to be you, and no one else." He looked at her, eyes nervously from one place to another, but she didn't move. "This is my life and you are the only person I ever wanted to share it with, do you hear me? Ever. So do not blame yourself for how I live, because this is my decision." For the first time, her composure faltered as she glanced down at her feet with a blush. " _You_ are my decision."

The Doctor gazed at her in wonder for what seemed like an eternity, but probably wasn't more than a few seconds.

"Mum?" They heard Luke's voice from the other room. "So who was it?"

Sarah broke into a smile so warm that the Time Lord couldn't help but do the same.

"It's alright!" She called. She turned to the Doctor. "Luke lives at the university now, but he's come home for Christmas for a few days. I don't know if you've..." She furrowed her brows.

"It's fine," he assured her with a grin, then walked to the next room. "Hey, Lukey boy!" He called upon spotting the boy. "Nice to meet you at least once when the world isn't ending."

Luke stared at him.

"I don't think..." He drifted off, looking at him analytically, uncertainty clear on his face. "Have we..."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"...Doctor?" Luke uttered. Scattered memories of their last meeting flashed back at him.

"That's me," he smiled and waved to him playfully. "Hello."

Luke surprised the Time Lord by suddenly wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I thought you died."

"Well..." The Doctor bit his tongue before he had the chance to say 'I did'. There had been enough pessimism that day already. "The past is in the past, right?"

Luke nodded and the Doctor noticed Sarah standing in the doorway and watching them with a wide smile.

"Are you gonna stay for Christmas?" The boy asked doubtfully. The Time Lord bit his lip, his eyes darting between mother and son, both of whom were looking at him expectingly. He _did_ want to visit Amy and Rory that day too, but... _Well, what's a time machine for if not time travel?_

"Yes!" He quickly assured them - maybe a bit too hastily, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he made the decision. Smiling, just to confirm it to himself, he added, "of course I am."

oooOOO~OOOooo

"But it's been fine, and the Trickster hasn't shown up at all since _you_ confronted him," Luke rambled on happily. Sarah Jane was surprised at how well he got along with the Doctor. He was talking with excitement painted all over his face. She liked to think that she knew her son inside and out, but she honestly couldn't recall if he had ever acted like this before.

"Scared him, didn't I?" The Doctor laughed. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to relieve you of your new arch-enemy, Sarah."

She pouted, joining the conversation. "You can talk. I bet _you_ don't even have an arch-enemy."

"They would have to form a queue."He grinned, silencing her.

"Oh!" Luke chimed in, apparently dissatisfied that the Doctor's attention wasn't on him anymore. Sarah Jane smiled gently; she could relate. But he knew how to focus attention. _That_ was her boy there. "Did I tell you about that time Mum took a police box for the TARDIS?"

Sarah suddenly felt her face flush red.

"I bet the Doctor wouldn't want to hear about that," she muttered.

" _Au contrair_ , Sarah, I would _love_ to hear that story," the Doctor said with an evil smirk. Oh, she _hated_ him!

"Okay, now I know who's not getting their present today!" She pretended to be offended, but they both just laughed. Of course, they knew her too well. Her boys.

She didn't really listen to the conversation, partly because she knew that story already - she had _been_ there, after all - and partly because it didn't appear as something of that much importance to her. There was, however, something else that was on her mind.

She looked at the Doctor. He was explaining something to Luke, vividly gesticulating in the process. He seemed happy enough, but by that time she knew better than to mistake the way he was _acting_ for the way he was actually _feeling._

The Doctor didn't look very surprised when he learned that she and Luke had, in fact, travelled back to 1951, but when Luke proceeded to describe how she had tried to save her parents, he frowned visibly.

"And no one stopped you?!" He furrowed his brows. "Sarah, that was extremely _stupid_ of you, I thought I taught you better than trying to change the past! Your parents died." He stopped for a moment, only to add, this time more softly "Don't make Rose's mistakes."

Sarah couldn't get herself together. She could _feel_ his disapproval, his disappointment, his _anger..._ There was so much anger in him nowadays. He did try to hide it, but it was true.

Abashed, he closed the mental link between them almost completely. Sarah frowned when she realised she couldn't tell when exactly he initiated it. And just when she thought he wouldn't try to use it anymore, she felt that strange feeling of mental pressure again and his words resonated in her mind as he scolded her, trying to keep it as professional as possible. " _And don't think we won't talk about crossing your own time stream later._ "

As humans were not naturally telepathic creatures, she had no way of responding to him, but she knew that he noticed the concern radiating off her. She just hoped he wouldn't interpret it wrongly.

"No, don't worry, I've looked into it and it's actually something called an ontological paradox," Luke continued on as though nothing had happened and it suddenly struck her that he had no idea about what had just happened between the two. Most of the conversation probably happened in her mind. "It's a series of events which cannot be omitted and forms an infinite chain-" Luke sounded so proud of himself at knowing these things that Sarah couldn't help but get the impression that her son was boasting before the Doctor.

"The bootstrap paradox, I know," the Time Lord interrupted him. He didn't show any signs of anything having happened at all, and if it wasn't for the quick glance he gave her, she could have sworn that she had just imagined it. But no, for that brief moment, she could see it all in his eyes. The flame which had been burning inside them just moments ago was now barely an ember, but it was still there. And she could see how ashamed he was of his feelings. But it was soon over as he directed his attention towards Luke again, engaging him in a vivid discussion about the complexity of time travel and Sarah could just exit the room quietly as she found herself lost after the first couple of words. She _could_ leave them two geniuses alone at least once, she decided.

She opened the kitchen window and looked outside. The air was cool, but she welcomed it as a change from the warmth of the house. Across the street, she could just make out the silhouettes of the Chandra family, having a meal together. Dinner! She should be thinking about it by now, it was only tomorrow, and with the Doctor around, she should probably prepare something bigger than the two-person lunch she had been intending. Maybe even buy an actual turkey...?

"Sarah?!" She heard the Doctor call from the living room. The voice grew gradually louder until he entered the kitchen. "Where do you keep the water?" He asked, looking rather serious (well, as serious as he _could_ look now). "Or anything to drink, for that matter?"

She tried her best not to laugh. Of course, Luke must have talked the Time Lord into giving him a lecture.

"The fridge?" She proposed.

"Oh! Yes, right!" He seemed to have lost his composure as he frowned thoughtfully. "I should have thought about that." He then proceeded to take out two bottles of mineral water. "Thank you!" He was already in the corridor.

Sarah shook her head, amused.

With another glance out the window, she noticed Rani looking at her. She smiled at the girl, waving to her happily. Rani waved back.

Sarah glanced at her watch and closed the window with a heavy sigh. It was nearing eleven, which made it high time Luke went asleep. She knew that he was no longer a child, but he still needed his share of a good night's rest, which (she was sure of that) he usually _didn't_ get at university.

"Alright, that's enough talking for tonight," she said when, after walking into the room, she found them still engaged in vivid discussion. The topic seemed to be dimensional transcendentality now, if she could tell anything from the little part of the conversation she actually _could_ comprehend. "You've got to go to sleep now if you want to wake up tomorrow."

"Mum!" Luke complained, but she shook her head.

"That's it. Come on, it's Christmas Day tomorrow!"

"Alright," he gave in, then yawned. Blushing, he added, "maybe you _do_ have a point..."

Luke reluctantly dragged himself out of the armchair he was sitting in.

"Goodnight," he murmured quietly and slowly made his way to the hallway. Sarah watched him go with a smile. She turned to the Doctor, who was closely examining the Christmas tree.

"So, he's a smart boy, isn't he?" She challenged the Time Lord.

"Smart?" He didn't look at her, instead adjusting a bauble which was hanging askew. "Sarah, he's brilliant. Stone dead genius. And, mind you, this isn't something I say that often."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you." She said finally. He turned to look at her, surprised. Clearly, he didn't understand what she meant. "For coming." She looked down at the ground, gently nudging his foot with her own. "I know you usually don't do this sort of thing."

"Sarah, I would do anything for you." An overstatement, true, but if he so desperately wanted to be romantic, she wasn't going to stop him. "Which reminds me! I haven't given you your present yet."

She scowled mockingly, but they both knew she didn't really mean it.

"Doctor, I don't really like spoilers. It can wait until tomorrow."

"But there's something I really want to show you." Now, he was as excited as a small child. "Come on, just you and me. I want this to be ours." He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Come with me?"

She didn't even have to think before answering.

"I'd love to!"

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" He asked vividly, running outside into the cold, and Sarah couldn't take it anymore as she broke into a smile warm enough to melt ancient snows. She quickly tied her shoes, not even caring for something like a coat, ran out of the house and, of course, slipped on the ice. She surely would be laying on the ground soon, but suddenly he was holding her up, his hands much stronger than anything she could find in herself this time late into the night.

"Careful there," he laughed and she immediately found herself laughing as well. Then, still grinning like the idiot he was, he dragged her through the street and she couldn't stop laughing every time one of them stepped on a frozen puddle, which always ended in both of them either falling ungracefully to the ground or sliding forward on the ice. He didn't stop holding her hand for a moment.

They reached the nearest junction and Sarah found herself being pushed inside the TARDIS, something that she hadn't been even _hoping_ for anymore. The Doctor jumped to the console, completely ignoring the couple of stairs which stood in his way. He pressed down a few buttons at once, pulled a lever and the time rotor immediately began to rise and fall at a steady pace, the familiar sound of the ship's ancient engines filling Sarah's heart with joy. She realised that he must have already entered the destination for their trip even before coming to her house, taking how little time it took him to start the engines now. He had it all prepared! Very unlike him.

The TARDIS ground to a stop, and she threw herself to the door, happily anticipating whatever he had in mind to show her.

"I wouldn't be so hasty," he said and she looked at him to notice that he was holding up a brown fur coat. "Might be a bit cold."

She took the jacket from him and carefully put it on. She immediately felt significantly warmer and that was probably when she realised that she had run out of her house in little more than a sweater in the middle of a rather cold December night. She frowned, intending to ask something, but whatever she might had been intending to say was gone with a yelp of surprise as her eyes were suddenly covered.

"Doctor!" She protested.

"Oh come on, Sarah." She heard his voice surprisingly close to her ear. "I want you to have a surprise."

"Fine," she scowled, crossing her arms on her chest. She couldn't see his reaction, but the short, amused laugh from somewhere to her right told her everything she needed to know. "Go on."

She let him guide her down to the door and then outside, and she felt a wave of cold wash through her as they exited the ship.

"Can I look now?" She asked.

"Just a few more steps," he answered, smugness at having such a good idea clear in his voice. She snorted a laugh. They walked a few more feet and he let go of her arms, gently uncovering her eyes.

Sarah breathed in, looking around in wonder. They were standing atop some snow-capped mountain and initially she couldn't really tell if they were still on Earth or not. Then, she noticed that, although it was still the middle of night, the sky was completely different. Not only she couldn't spot any familiar constellations, the sky itself wasn't the vast black she was used to, but more of a very dark purple. The mountains didn't align with anything she knew of Earth's geography - there were only four of them, but they all seemed too high not to be well-known. The landscape was breathtakingly beautiful, and, just in the corner of her eye, Sarah could notice the Doctor looking at her with a smile.

"Wow," she said, not really able to say anything else. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait for it…" He stared at the sky in expectation, and she glanced at him. He seemed happy.

Then, her attention was driven away as the night sky exploded. Colours burst from everywhere she could see, ranging from deep blue to red more vivid than she had ever seen and yellow brighter than the sun. They formed countless ribbons which entangled in each other, joining the colours with unlikely fineness. It resembled the northern lights, only _more_.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I," said the Doctor, earning a surprised look from Sarah. "This is something I've only heard of before."

"W-" Sarah's voice trembled. "What are we looking at exactly?"

"These are what is called the aurorae of Kaladria. A _beautiful_ phenomenon of light and air and colour, it's a rarity in the world of science," he explained vividly, gesturing with his hands as he often did in this incarnation. "It only happens once in a thousand of years, but lasts for almost twenty hours." She smiled at him. He was still taller than her, but this time only slightly, which made it easier to get his attention. "The locals are going to be celebrating for days, singing and drinking and dancing all night long. But they won't see it like we do, from up here, you know. I've extended the air shell from the TARDIS so that we could breathe. There isn't any oxygen atop the Peaks of Kaladria." He was rambling, but she could tell this was only a way of saying 'I did this for you'.

"Thank you." She said simply, mostly because she didn't know what exactly to say.

"It's nothing. Seeing this for the first time didn't feel like something to do on my own, and you know what they say, that you should always spend important moments with those that you hold…" He drifted off when he noticed the way she was looking at him, like she wasn't sure whether she was about to burst into laughter or stare at him with disbelief. "…dear," he finished lamely.

There was a moment of awkward silence, during which he adjusted his bow tie nervously.

"It's… fine?" He asked finally, unable to hold it anymore.

"Yes," she assured him with a warm smile. "It is."

He took his jacket off and they sat down on the top of this mountain on an alien planet, enjoying each other's company in silence. Sarah watched the lights in the sky swirl around each other, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. She could feel how he initially tensed at the contact, but soon relaxed his muscles and let her lean on him completely. She didn't even notice when exactly his hand first touched hers - she could just feel the coolness of his skin, something that she was very familiar with. Their fingers clasped together - the fit was different, but it still felt right. Sarah stared at the aurorae in wonder for what seemed like hours, although she had no way of knowing for sure. Time had felt always felt funny around the Doctor, after all.

It was him who first broke the silence, though he did it quietly, careful not to destroy the fairytale mood.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah Jane."

"Yes. And to you, Doctor," she agreed dreamily. "Merry Christmas indeed."


End file.
